


Nice

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Series: Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, coldwave, don't mess with mia snart-rory, don't mess with mick rory, minor offscreen violence, mostly canon compliant, once again he had it coming, the prequel nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: "I cannot believe," Mick breathed out as he turned back to the principal, who looked like he was very close to calling for help, if his sweaty forehead and the look of terror on his face were anything to go by. "That you called me away from my very warm bed and very attractive husband because some kid who's never seen a boob before can't keep his hands to himself!"AKA the That's My Girl prequel that nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the prequel nobody asked for! 
> 
> TBH we just really wanted to write about the meeting that caused Principal Asshat to almost get a restraining order against Mick. Fun shit.

"Now, Miss," Principal White paused for a minute to glance down at the disciplinary note laying on the desk in front of him. "Lisa Snart-Rory, correct?"

"That's not my name," the teenager across the desk from him snapped. She was slumped down in the arm chair, arms crossed tightly over her chest and a look of utter disdain on her face.

"Your file tells me otherwise, Ms. Snart-Rory," Principal White replied patiently, glancing up at the girl.

"My file should also say that my middle name is Mia, which is what I like to be called, thank you very much!" Mia said haughtily. She was barely able to control her fiery temper, the one she'd most definitely inherited from her papa.

Principal White let out a quiet sigh. He could see already that this girl was going to cause him a lot of headaches in the future. "Ms. Snart-Rory, your first name is Lisa, and I will be addressing you as such."

"Fine, whatever."

"Now," Principal White continued. He glanced down at the file in front of him again, scanning through the details. "It says here that you transferred here from home schooling. Why was that?"

"My dads said I need to have more social activity and be involved in 'real' extracurricular activities," Mia explained shortly, going as far to do finger quotes around the word real. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as she continued. "They said that while my lock picking is a valuable skill to have, it won't get me into any Ivy League colleges."

"Hm," the principal hummed with a small nod. "Tell me, Lisa--."

Mia cut him off in an instant. "It's Mia."

"Lisa," Principal White repeated firmly, adjusting his glasses as he looked at her. "You've only been here for two weeks, so why exactly are you already getting into fights?"

"That creep called me bootylicious and then smacked me on the ass!" Mia hissed out in anger. "That shit doesn't fly with me!"

"Language," the principal warned. "I feel sure that he was just joking around. Nonetheless, that is not a good enough reason to kick our star quarterback in his private region."

"Sexual harassment is **not** a joke!" Mia yelled, jumping up from her chair and throwing her arms out in frustration. "But I guess since he's the _star quarterback_ , he won't be receiving any kind of punishment, will he?"

"Ms. Snart-Rory, please, sit back down," Principal White demanded. Mia huffed in annoyance but did so, though she continued to glare daggers at the principal the entire time. "You were the one who instigated this altercation, so no, Mr. Cooper will not be receiving any punishment."

"Fine," Mia grumbled. She slumped down in her chair. "I won't be saying anything more."

"Very well. I've already called your father and he's assured me that he's on his way."

"Can I ask which one?" Mia asked curiously, crossing her fingers behind her back that he'd been dumb enough to call her papa.

"Mr. Snart didn't answer, so Mr. Rory will be here shortly."

Mia barely stopped her mouth from turning into an evil smile. "Perfect."

* * *

It only takes another ten minutes of awkward silence before Mick Rory finally appears at the office doors. He doesn't bother to knock, just pushing his way through the doors with a grunt and a scowl on his face. He stops a few steps from the principal's desk, hands on his hips and fire in his eyes. 

"What the hell was so important that I had to be called up here?" He all but growled out. "I was in the middle of doing something very important, _my husband_."

"Papa, gross!" Mia squealed from her chair, clamping her hands over her ears. Her fathers, unfortunately, had never been shy about their sexual relationship.

"Mr. Rory," Principal White cut in. He swallowed nervously as he stood up from his chair and gestured to Mia. "Your daughter assaulted another student today."

"Well, my Mia wouldn't have done that without good reason," Mick grunted. He turned his bulking figure towards Mia, giving her his full attention. "What'd the brat do?"

"Catcalling and sexual harassment, Papa," Mia piped up, a scowl very much like Mick's screwing up her face.

"And where is the little punk? What's his punishment?"

"He's the star quarterback, so he doesn't get any punishment!" Mia grumbled in annoyance.

"I cannot believe," Mick breathed out as he turned back to the principal, who looked like he was very close to calling for help, if his sweaty forehead and the look of terror on his face were anything to go by. "That you called me away from my very warm bed and very attractive husband because some kid who's never seen a boob before can't keep his hands to himself!"

"Mr. Rory, if you could please settle down," Principal White meekly said.

"Settle down?" Mick repeated, voice deathly calm. "You called me up here to discuss punishment for my daughter because she reacted to some punk touching her without her permission, and he's getting away with nothing but a slap on the wrist just because he happens to be the best player you have on your shitty football team."

"Why, I--."

"Listen here, bud," Mick paused for a moment as he took another step forward, leaving nothing but the desk between him and his daughter's asshat of a principal. "If I am ever called up here again, it had better be for a legitimate reason, or so help me, I will light your desk on fire."

Without another word, Mick turned on his heel and stalked out of the office, knocking over anything that stood in his way. With a gleeful smile on her face, Mia jumped up and grabbed her stuff from the floor before hurrying after her father. She had a feeling that her papa would never again be called to deal with her punishments. Unlucky for Principal White, her daddy was just as bad, if not worse.

* * *

"How'd the meeting with Mia's principal go?" Len asked when they returned home a little while later, glancing up from his book. 

"Dude's a jackass," Mick grunted. He gave Len a kiss in greeting then continued further into the house, presumably in search of a lighter and something to set on fire.

"Papa threatened to light Principal White's desk on fire if he ever called him up there for a stupid reason again," Mia said delightedly as she settled down on the couch next to her dad.

"Nice."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming sequel to That's My Girl, wherein Principal Asshat has to deal with both Mick AND Len at the same time! It should be fun!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see anymore drabbles/scenes from the universe, feel free to send us all the prompts!
> 
> Reed's tumblr: [scoficld](http://scoficld.tumblr.com/)  
> Sydnie's tumblr: [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope.tumblr.com/)


End file.
